Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive assist device.
Related Background Art
In International Publication No. WO2009/101692, for example, a forward monitoring device for monitoring a traffic light by a vehicle-mounted camera, and for notifying the user of a detection result in a case where green signal lighting is detected, is disclosed.